


I Belong With My Brother

by orphan_account



Series: Death Comes For Us All [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Battle of Five Armies, F/M, M/M, hints of Bilbo/Thorin - Freeform, hints of Kili/Tauriel, hints of Legolas/Tauriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 10:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili knows that his only place is with his brother, no matter where he has to go to be with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Belong With My Brother

“You belong with the company.”

The words of his uncle came back to him as he knelt beside his brother on the battlefield. How much pain it had caused him then to see his brother hurt back then. He had been willing to go to such length to make sure his brother was alright. He had let the she-elf heal him, because he knew he had no other choice. It had still been hard for him to witness what followed after, when Kili was only half awake and his fever was burning out. Fili still blamed the sickness for his brother’s words, but in his heart of hearts, he knew that Kili had meant them. That hurt as well, but not as much as it had to see him hurt. At least he was alive.

When the dragon came, Fili had been afraid. Not for his own life, but for his brother’s. Kili had just come back from the dead and now he might die again. It was one of Bard’s daughters who had thought of diving into the water as the flames of the dragon swooped down upon them and together, Fili and Tauriel had kept Kili afloat until the black arrow found its mark.

They had joined the men that went to Erebor then, but Fili and Kili had left Bard and Tauriel together with Bofur and Oin. They had returned to the company. But Thorin was not happy. He had not yet found the Arkenstone and not even the news about death of the dragon could distract him. The army of men and elves on his doorstep had.

When Bilbo betrayed them, Fili was lost of all words. In fact, all of the company but Thorin was. He had never seen his uncle this upset before, and it scared him how all the love his uncle had for the Hobbit turned into instant hatred when he realised why he had never found the Arkenstone. Thorin Oakenshield’s eyes were burning with not only hate, but with betrayal and sorrow. Fili had shot his brother a look that said _this is not right_ and Kili had shaken his head. It was not right, none of it was right. Thorin had loved that hobbit so fiercely, but now he was threatening to throw him down and crush him on the rocks. The look on the hobbit’s face could not be described in words, for it was so unhappy and broken, yet free of any guilt. He did not regret his decision.

Fili had thought it would all end there, that the men and elves might decide the Arkenstone was payment enough, or that Thorin would come to his senses and give them the money they wanted. He had not anticipated the army of orcs that were marching on them. If Fili had known what was coming, he had not been relieved when Thorin decided they had to fight as well. He had already sent a bird for the dwarves in the Iron Hills and they were encamped in front of Erebor. They would fight with their people.

Despite all their training, Fili had never quite realised what a real battle on the fields would be like. It was nothing like fighting the orc pack that had been following them since the Trollshaws, nor like their escape from Goblin Town. The battle was a lot bloodier and Fili had taken a few minor wounds when he saw him. His head clad in iron, face twisted into an ugly grimace, yet he looked stronger than any other orc. His name was Bolg, son of Azog and he was the one who had pierced Kili’s leg with the poisonous arrow. He had come to finish the job.

Kili was too far away for Fili to reach in time, but he had to. He was shouting his brother’s name in desperation, pushing away the orc he had been fighting and nearly taking an arrow in the back. He did not see it, but the orc that had been aiming at him had been slain by Tauriel before he could release the arrow and it had zoomed over his shoulder instead, taking out the orc that were advancing at him. She could not see his brother from where she stood, but in the creek of her eye, she could see Legolas battling the Pale Orc, standing between him and the wounded body of the King under the Mountain. For a moment, she was torn, because she knew Kili was in trouble again. She was just about to follow the blond dwarf, but she then heard a pained moan from Legolas. Later, she would regret this decision, but in time she would realise that he would have died without her. That evening, she would find that shiny black rune stone and she would clutch it in her hand while the tears fell from her cheek. But Legolas would be there to comfort her and she would get through the night. And sixty-four years later, she would die protecting Mirkwood from the shadow that were ever rising in the east and Legolas would return from Gondor with that goblin-mutant he had rolled his eyes at all those years ago, and it would be the last time he ever lay eyes upon the beautiful woods he had lived in for so long.

And Fili? Fili watched as Bolg pierced Kili’s stomach with a sword, watched as his brother sputtered blood from his mouth and fell to the ground as the hideous orc pulled his sword out. He just stood there, watching the scene helplessly and yet none of the orcs attacked him. Maybe they were all enjoying the show, enjoying the way Fili’s eyes filled with tears as he stood there. But when Bolg knelt down to take Kili’s head, a rage sprung up in Fili and he lunged one of his daggers at the murderer of his brother with such precision it hit the hand that was holding the jagged blade. The orc made a roar of surprise and stepped back, giving Fili enough time to step protectively over his brother, shielding him from the orc. His sword was drawn, but his hands were shaking and he could hear the life slowly leave Kili. So he slumped down beside him, sword falling to the ground. He did not need to look at the wound to know it was fatal. Kili looked at him with such fear in his eyes that it made Fili’s heart shatter into a thousand pieces. For a heartbeat, they were children again and Fili was telling his brother to be strong for their mother’s sake, but the fear and pain in Kili’s eyes had been so intense it had made Fili cry. He did not know what to do. He felt so helpless, because he knew that it was not a wound he was able to heal.

He shook his head quietly, letting his tears fall. Kili knew it as well as him, that there was no way he’d pull through this one. For a moment, Fili saw his brother accept his fate and welcome death. Fili smiled at him and lifted a hand to brush away some hair from his eyes, smearing his forehead with blood. There were no words needed. They both understood.

Fili then lifted his head, locking his eyes with the orc as he braced himself for what was coming. There was a flash of realisation in Kili’s eyes, but he could not make a sound of protest. Or if he did, it was drowned in the screams of death that echoed around them. Bolg did not raise his sword this time, but his hideous black bow with one of the disgusting arrows that had nearly cost Kili his life. It did not matter anymore. Nothing really mattered anymore. It was an execution, not a fight. Fili let out a shuddering breath, choosing his last words with great care. His eyes were still locked with the orc’s, showing him that he was not afraid. He embraced death, just like his brother had done only a few heartbeats ago. Somehow, his hand found Kili’s and he could feel it go limp as he clutched it, silently telling his brother to wait for him.

 

“I belong with my brother.”

**Author's Note:**

> Really sorry for this, it's my George R. R. Martin sickness that forces me to write character deaths. I've already written one Battle of Five Armies fic where Fili and Kili dies, but this time Kili is the first one to go. It's all inspired from Fili's line in the Desolation of Smaug.


End file.
